


Как включается мурчальник

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Romance, Second Adventure, a little bit of sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Эмилю любопытно, умеет ли Лалли мурлыкать.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Как включается мурчальник

У Лалли кошачьи повадки — кому ни скажи, согласятся. И когда Сигрюн со смехом спрашивает: «А мурлыкать он умеет, или только шипеть?», Эмиль принимает вопрос вполне всерьёз. Она, наверное, забывает через пять минут, а ему правда интересно — умеет ли? Но среди пары сотен финских слов, которые он сумел выучить, нет ни «мурлыкать», ни чего близкого, так что спросить не выйдет. Остаётся только проверять самому.

Лалли, вроде как, не против, чтобы Эмиль до него дотрагивался — хотя бы иногда, — так что можно попробовать.

***

Они сидят на вершине холма над маленьким исландским городком, назойливые овцы наконец отстали, и Лалли кладёт голову ему на колени — Эмиль проводит ладонью по белёсым волосам, гладит, расчёсывает пальцами, потому что кое-кто с утра, кажется, вообще не причёсывался.

Увы, никакого мурлыканья. Самый простой вариант не работает. Ну так когда это с Лалли бывало просто?

***

На корабле, идущем в Финляндию, зеленоватый Лалли с жалобным вздохом утыкается ему в плечо. Не стошнит ли его на эмилеву куртку — вопрос важный, но Эмиль надеется на лучшее и поглаживает его по спине.

Только, наверное, когда тебя укачало — совсем не до мурчания. Так что приходится повторить эксперимент — в доме скальда в заброшенной деревне, когда Лалли присаживается рядом с ним около печки и выглядит чуть менее взъерошено-кусачим, чем в последние дни. Лалли не против, прислоняется к его боку — но ни звука не издаёт.

***

В палатке тесно даже вчетвером (в этот раз по жребию снаружи ночует Сигрюн), Лалли лежит практически на Эмиле, и это не то чтобы плохо, но жарковато и немного неловко. Чтобы отвлечься, Эмиль почесывает его за ухом — Лалли сонно вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее, утыкается носом ему в шею, но мурчать всё ещё не торопится.

Наутро у Эмиля намертво отлёжана левая рука и отчасти нога, Сигрюн беззастенчиво ржёт, глядя, как он выползает из палатки, а Лалли уже исчез в подлеске около стоянки — и понимай, как хочешь. 

Эмиль не уверен до конца, чего хочет, а в его словарном запасе остро не хватает далеко не только слова «мурлыкать». Он присматривается, прислушивается, пытаясь понять — и Лалли, и самого себя. 

Пробуждения становятся всё более неловкими, потому что отдавленные конечности — уже не единственный физический эффект. 

Команда пережидает пасмурную погоду, и как-то так вышло, что они с Лалли остались в палатке вдвоём. «Глупый Эмиль», — Лалли кусает его за ухо, потом за нос, а потом — целует, неловко, но однозначно. «Глупый, но нравится», — шепчет по-шведски, не отодвигаясь, так что Эмиль чувствует движение губ. Его еле хватает сказать: «Ты тоже», будто не только финский, но и родной язык выветрились из головы, а Лалли смеётся: «Тоже глупый? Укушу!» — и чуть прикусывает ему нижнюю губу. 

Кусаться Лалли, похоже, умеет лучше, чем целоваться, так что Эмиль, опомнившись, берёт дело в свои руки… то есть, не только руки, хотя и они тоже: взять лицо в ладони, чтобы не вертелся, не тыкался нечаянно и неловко носом в нос, бережно придержать, убеждаясь, что не будет возражений и недовольства — мало ли. И коснуться губами губ, отгоняя мысли, что сам-то он, на самом деле, тоже не особо практиковался и умеет, так что не опозориться бы. 

И, может, если целовать Лалли достаточно долго и старательно, поглаживать подушечками пальцев затылок, ладонями — плечи, — может, тогда он будет мурлыкать? Эмиль бы точно сейчас мурлыкал, если бы умел. 

Но он не умеет, а Лалли то ли тоже не умеет, то ли не хочет. Но если не хочет — у Эмиля уже кончились идеи, как сделать так, чтобы захотел. Он даже, вспомнив, как Боссе урчал над едой, вечером скармливает Лалли последнее печенье — но без толку.

***

На этот раз Лалли не утруждает себя шведским, а может, не помнит нужных слов — и Эмиль понимает из его речи только «грибы и ягоды», но вместе с тем, что Лалли тянет его за рукав к краю стоянки, общий смысл понятен. «Он, кажется, хочет, чтобы я вместе с ним пошёл собирать грибы», — объясняет Эмиль остальным, и Миккель кивает: «Хорошая идея, еда лишней не будет», — а Сигрюн хлопает их обоих по плечам: «Ну, вперёд, и без добычи не возвращайтесь!».

Они добросовестно собирали бруснику (и пару чахлых сыроежек, больше грибов пока нет) — Эмиль не очень понимает, как вышло так, что он прижимает Лалли к шершавому стволу берёзы, целует горячо и беспорядочно, а руки того уже у него под курткой, гладят по голым бокам, забираются за пояс штанов. Хотя он ещё наивно думает, что они ограничатся поцелуями — но быстро становится ясно, что Лалли считает иначе. (Эмиль, наверное, и правда глупый, раз до него только сейчас доходит, что с утра ему в ногу упиралась не рукоятка ножа.) 

Лалли расстёгивает и стягивает на бёдра штаны вместе с бельём, — просто, бесстыдно, — прислоняется кожа к коже, шарит руками по телу: сжимает ладонями ягодицы, притискивая Эмиля ближе к себе. Вплотную — горячее и липкое касание, и Эмиль точно знает, куда деть руки, хотя несколько минут назад и не думал ни о чём таком. Сейчас он уверен, полностью уверен, чего хочет, и Лалли, который притирается к нему бёдрами и снова скорее кусает, чем целует, определённо хочет того же. И совсем не трудно сообразить, как сделать то, что обычно он делал наедине с собой, для двоих. 

Эмиль не помнит, что, на каком языке шепчет, когда семя выплёскивается в ладонь, а Лалли почти скулит, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Ноги держат неважно, он сползает на землю, а Лалли стекает следом, ни на секунду не разрывая объятий (не зря, видать, говорят, что кошка — это жидкость). Эмиль машинально обтирает испачканную руку об мох, чуть более осознанно — мягко и коротко целует Лалли в губы, и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать хоть немного связные мысли. 

Он сидит голой задницей на сыроватой моховой кочке, а Лалли — на нём, оплетая руками и ногами, и, кажется, никуда не собирается двигаться; в правую ягодицу упирается то ли ветка, то ли шишка; в паре шагов, на соседней кочке, нахально торчит большой подберёзовик, который надо бы собрать, потому что сыроежками от Сигрюн не отделаешься, — но пока так лень! У левого уха зудит комар… а тихий невнятный звук под правым ухом — мурлыканье.


End file.
